


born ready

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, idle hands, male vanderwood, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: part of a dialogue prompt request where people request a line or two of dialogue and the characters. this request was for the dialogue: “Did you black out?” - “I feel like I’m gonna puke.” with saeyoung and mc. i have many more of these to do so i'll do my best to plow through them.if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.





	born ready

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

“Are you ready?”

She scoffed. “Please. I was born ready.”

The redhead grinned and pushed his bangs away from his face. “I’m gonna remember you said that. But don’t worry. If you get too scared, I’ll let you hold my hand.”

“Ugh. Can’t we just get on with it? You all have a death wish.” MC and Saeyoung both looked over their shoulder to see Vanderwood and Saeran firmly secured in the row behind them. Vanderwood was all but pouting but he made sure to shoot a glare at Saeyoung. “Why am I even here?”

“Probably for the same reason I am…” Saeran muttered under his breath.

Saeyoung was absolutely beaming. “Because! I wanted to share this with all my favorite people! And Vanderwood.” He turned to MC, who was sitting beside him. Together, they lowered the bar, locking them into place. “Fire it up!” he yelled to Yoosung who was nearby in a small control booth.

“Okay! But it’s my turn next, right? I want to ride with MC!”

“Assuming we survive,” Saeran added so Yoosung couldn’t hear him. Saeyoung just grinned.

The familiar CLACK-CLACK-CLACK started and the car jerked into motion.

“You know, I bet this is where the phrase ‘idle hands are the devil’s playthings’ comes from. You should never again have this much free tiiiiiiiiiii-!” Vanderwood’s complaint was cut short as the car lurched forward, accelerating suddenly, slamming the four of them forward.

Up the track they raced, Saeyoung and MC laughing and raising their arms above their heads in the front row. Saeran and Vanderwood exchanged disgusted glances and simply held on. MC had “saved” the twins, brought a bit of peace to their lives. And it was good they were happy. But it left Saeyoung with far too much free time. So he’d built his own roller coaster. A theme roller coaster. Cats and spaceships, of course. He insisted it would be completely safe and hadn’t given Vanderwood or Saeran a choice when it came to testing it. MC was a willing participant.

The car sped down the track, MC screaming and laughing. Saeyoung’s face was red from yelling. He even saw Saeran crack a small smile in the back when they went around a curve. “It’s more fun if you put your arms up!” Saeyoung insisted to the duo in the back. Vanderwood shouted a reply but it was drowned out. Saeyoung excitedly pointed in front of him. “MC! MC! Look! Here comes the best part!”

She squealed with laughter. “Yes! I am so ready for this, Saeyoung! I love you!”

Okay, now his face was a different reason. Really? Just shouting that out on a roller coaster? But then, that was part of her charm and why Saeyoung was attracted to her.

WHOOOOSH~! They were sent into a dark tunnel and soon a spiral overtook the car. They raced down the spiral first, fast enough to make even Saeyoung dizzy. They reached the bottom at extreme speeds and the car made it to the horizontal spiral. Slowly more and more light creeped into the tunnel as they raced along, before exploding out of the tunnel. Saeyoung thought he heard someone vomiting but he knew if he turned his head, he’d probably lose his lunch too. The car leveled for only a moment, allowing everyone to regain their equilibrium. Then, up, up, up into the fake-star sky. A pause at the top. Only long enough to catch their breath. Then DOWN. Faster than even the rockets descending to earth, according to Saeyoung. Of course it was impossible to go that fast but Saeyoung wouldn’t allow anyone to say otherwise. The sheer drop tapered to a more horizontal coast where the cart finally slowed. It came to that anticlimactic stop and all four tried to exit on wobbly legs, their eyes still rotating in their heads. Vanderwood dashed off to the bathroom immediately.

MC punched Saeyoung playfully in the arm. “Did you black out? I thought I saw your head flop backwards!” She lost her footing and went tumbling into Saeran who somehow managed to catch her. That small smile crossed Saeran’s expression again, which eased Saeyoung. He always worried his antics would just push Saeran away but this time, it seemed to please even Saeran.

“I feel like I’m gonna puke,” Saeyoung whined, though his laughter gave him away.

“You designed it! It’s your own fault if you barf!” MC teased.

Saeyoung pretended to start to throw up, staggering over to Saeran and MC, tumbling into them and sending all three to the ground. Even Saeran laughed at that and the three of them were soon trapped in a fit of giggles.

Vanderwood finally came out of the bathroom, saw the pile of bodies and groaned. “Whatever. I’m leaving. Don’t call me for shit like this.” He stormed off but Saeyoung knew he'd still come the next time he pestered him.

“Okay, Yoosung! Spacecat Coaster is open for business! We can have the whole RFA ride it!”

“Do you intend to kill that actor? Wouldn’t he be allergic to your ride?” Saeran brought up a good point.

“Hmm. You’re right. And Jaehee is allergic to fun. But Jumin has to ride! Once he does, he’ll definitely finance it so it can be in every theme park!”

“Aw, but Saeyoung, I want it to be just ours,” MC purred, grabbing Saeyoung’s arm and pulling it close to her body. Using her boobs against him. She knew his weaknesses.

“No, no, MC! Don’t worry! This is the public model! We’ll have our own private roller coaster. Just like in the bedroom every night!”

“Okay, and now it’s my turn to vomit. You guys are disgusting.” Saeran sulked off but Saeyoung saw how his steps were just a bit lighter than they had been before the ride.

MC smiled sweetly. Now that no one was there within earshot (Yoosung was off calling Zen about the ride), she took Saeyoung’s hand and gently rubbed it. “You did good today. I’m happy for you. And with you.”

She always reminded him that it was her choice to remain there, that she still loved him, despite all he’d put her through. Saeyoung met her eyes. “Guess I did do okay, huh? Good to see him smile like that. If I’d known a roller coaster was all it would take, I would’ve done it ages ago!”


End file.
